


Killer Queen

by PlutoConstellation



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Annoying Kim Kibum | Key, Attempt at Humor, Beta Read by My Friend, Crime Boss Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Detective Lee Taeyong, Detective Oh Sehun, Detective Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Named After a Queen Song, Oh Sehun is So Done, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Sorry Hendery you're evil in this, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Mark Lee Are Cousins, Tattooed Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Thief Chittaphon Leechaipornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Johnny Suh is the newest detective at the Seoul Police Department. The routine seems the same until his supervisor gets important information on the Black Cat, a notorious thief who's been slipping in and out of places for a year now. But what happens when Johnny does meet the thief, who asks him to assist him in tracking down someone even more dangerous.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Red Envelope

Johnny dropped the large pile of papers onto his already messy desk. He stretched his arm out and frowned. Taeyong told him the newbies got it easy, but from the workload, Kibum and Jongdae are giving him, Johnny is going to assume Taeyong had lied. 

“How are you doing pal?” Johnny’s mentor, Kibum asked as he plopped himself on a free spot on Johnny’s desk.

“So goddamn tired,” Johnny groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat down in his spinny chair. Kibum shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. He took off the wrapper and put the lollipop in his mouth.

The older let it hang there like a cigarette. 

“Why’s that?” Kibum inquired.

“The Black Cat case you and Jongdae-hyung put me on!” Kibum titled his head in confusion at what Johnny said.

“What’s that again?” Johnny shook his head in disbelief. He sighed and grabbed one of his folders. He took out a surveillance tape photo that showed what seemed to be a man wearing a masquerade mask, one that resembles a cat.

“The Black Cat case follows a series of similar jewelry and statue thefts across the country, hell there might be some reports that this guy was in Hong Kong and Bangkok! The only connections we have is that all the security guards have reported seeing a very handsome man approach them and then BOOM! They all wake up in the storage closet with no memory of what this guy looks like or how they got there.” Johnny exhaled as he finished. Kibum stared at him in awe.

“Damn, you’re good, Suh,” was all he could say. Johnny chuckled through the drowsiness. 

“Oh, why thank you, hyung.” Kibum was about to say something before Johnny’s phone started to ring. Johnny slowly picked up the phone and answered.

“Seoul Police Department, Suh Johnny here,” he said in a serious tone.

“ _For god’s sake Johnny this is your cousin!_ ” Johnny almost dropped his phone at the sound of Mark’s voice.

“Mark I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize your number. Now that I think about it I don’t have your phone number saved.”

“ _Oh, Johnny you buffoon, pray for your future husband or wife,_ ” Mark said with a sigh. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Let’s change the subject, how’s Hong Kong?” he asked. Kibum leaned closer to listen to the conversation. Johnny slowly pushed him away.

“ _It’s great here. Even though I am terrible at Cantonese. But, I did meet someone…_ ” Mark trailed off. Johnny’s interest was piqued.

“Oh ho ho who’s the lucky chick that swopped Mark off of his feet?”

“ _Guy. His name is Yukhei._ ”

“Well tell this Yukhei guy if he doesn’t treat you right I’m flying over there to kick his ass,” Johnny said with a laugh.

“Johnny, who’s that?” Kibum asked.

“Shut up, hyung. Sorry that was one of my supervisors he likes having the tea spilled.”

“If this is relationship BS I can call Taemin over.”

“Stop we’re not calling Taemin over let me talk with my cousin!”

“ _The hell is happening up there?_ ” Johnny let out an annoyed groan and glared at Kibum. Kibum shrugged and pouted.

“Everything’s fine. Mark, you should send me a picture of you two soon.”

“ _Maybe. Oh, there’s Yukhei, I gotta go. Bye!_ ”

“Bye talk to you soon.” Mark hung up. Johnny put down his phone and once again glared at Kibum. His supervisor nervously chuckled.

“I just wanted to know who that was.” Johnny arched his eyebrows. Kibum got off the desk and walked away. Johnny sighed. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Johnny closed his eyes and listened to the sound of people talking and computer keyboards. 

He just wanted to close this damn case. The Black Cat was a tricky one, always slipping out of the police’s grasp. The more times he steals something the more paperwork Johnny accumulates.

Someone tapped him on his forehead. Johnny winced.

“Kibum, I swear to Go-” Johnny opened his eyes to see Taeyong and Sehun hovering over him.

“Mr. Kim wants to see us,” Taeyong said. Johnny sat up straight.

“Is this about me glaring at Kibum?”

“No, you’re good. Everyone glares at Kibum-hyung now and then. This is about something else,” Sehun butted in, crossing his arms. Johnny slowly got up and shrugged.

“'Kay then, take us to the big man.”

* * *

Jongdae is a chill, nice guy. He doesn’t seem like someone who would be a police chief. When Johnny first arrived, he had thought his secretary, Do Kyungsoo, was his new boss due to his nature. God did Johnny feel stupid when Kyungsoo told him Jongdae was the real boss.

Speaking of Kyungsoo, he let the three of them into Jongdae’s office. The chief was cleaning a photograph that was normal to see on his desk, a picture of his wife and their daughter.

Johnny sat down in the center seat, with Sehun sitting to his left and Taeyong sitting to his right. Jongdae put down the photo and smiled at the three of them.

“Thank you for coming,” he said in a calm tone. The three detectives nodded. Jongdae reached into a draw and pulled out an envelope. It was velvet red, making itself stand out in the white office. There seemed to be a small lump poking out of it. The chief put the envelope on his desk and slid it to Taeyong. 

Johnny’s friend picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. Taeyong gave Jongdae a confused look.

“I don’t want to seem rude sir, but what the hell is this?” he asked.

“From what we know, it’s a huge lead in the Black Cat case.” Johnny’s eyes lit up.  _ I’ve been waiting for this moment!  _

“Come on dude read what it says!” Sehun inquired. Taeyong passed Johnny the envelope. Johnny noticed it was sort of heavy, but didn’t check. He listened as Taeyong read.

“To the Seoul Police Department and the three detectives on the Black Cat case. I have some information you might like. I know where the Black Cat is going to strike next.” Taeyong looked up and smiled.

“Well, well, well, this is good news!” 

“Continue,” said Jongdae. Taeyong cleared his throat.

“There’s a very rich couple, Kim-Park Taehyung and Jimin. Back in December, Taehyung was gifted a priceless jade tiger statue by his husband for his birthday.”

“Jesus Christ all I get for my birthday is socks!” Sehun piped in.

“Ugh, I know right. Taeyong you can continue reading.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and glared at Sehun, sending him a message to stop interrupting him.

“From what I understand, the theft will be performed on the night of August 14, when the Kim-Parks will be attending the birthday party of the son of a good friend. The mansion will be empty, and the Black Cat will be rolling in and possibly leaving with 22M won in their pocket. Chief Kim, detectives Oh, Lee, and Suh, I hope this information is useful to your case. Good luck catching that dashingly handsome bastard. Sincerely, an anonymous informant.” Taeyong put the letter down in his lap. He started at it. A small smile creeped up at the ends of his lips. Taeyong’s eyes seemed to light up.

“This is it, we can finally catch this guy,” he said with excitement in his voice. He looked at Jongdae, almost vibrating in his seat. “Sir, we need to get permission from the Kim-Parks to be in their mansion on the date of the supposed robbery. August 14 is in three days. We need to prepare.” Sehun shrugged.

“I don’t know Taeyong-ah, maybe this is a trap. Why would this letter arrive just three days before the robbery, with every piece of information we need including the target and the names of the owners of said target,” he frowned. “I have a bad feeling.” Jongdae nodded in agreement.

“Detective Oh is right, this is awfully suspicious. Detective Suh, you barely talked during this time, do  _ you  _ have any thoughts?” Johnny sat quietly, thinking. Sehun did have a point. There was too much information that this could be from someone close to the thief. But Taeyong was also right.

This could be their chance to finally find the Black Cat and arrest them. Suspicious or not, they had to give this tip a try.

“I’ve made my decision,” Johnny finally spoke. Jongdae, Sehun, and Taeyong leaned in closer to hear what he had to say. Even Kyungsoo who’s been standing by quietly was interested.

“We’ll trust the word of the anonymous tip, and look after the site of the next robbery. Only then we’ll know if it’s a trap or not.” Kyungsoo blinked and frowned.

“Damn you really are desperate.” Johnny averted his eyes from the secretary. 

“As much as I hate to admit it. At this point—yes.” Jongdae stood up.

“You three are excused. I’ll get in touch with the Kim-Parks and see if they’ll allow you guys and some officers to watch over their manor while they’re away.

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison. The three of them got up and bowed. Johnny still had the almost empty envelope in his hand. As soon as they left the office, he reached in to see what was causing it to be heavier then it should be. 

He pulled out a delicate cat necklace. The little black cat seemed to be holding a small blue stone. It was very pretty, but why was it in there?

“Johnny come on!” Sehun called out. Johnny put the necklace into his pocket and rushed after his two companions.


	2. Jade Tiger

Taeyong pulled the car into the long driveway of the manor. It was grand and had beautiful shrubbery in the front. The roses were a nice touch and brought some color to the white background. Johnny stared out the window of the car, admiring the craftsmanship of the floral.

He felt a desperate tap on his shoulder. Johnny looked over to Sehun sitting in the passenger’s seat, frowning at him.

“Stop looking at the bushes,” he groaned. Sehun took the sunglasses he had tucked in his shirt and put them on.

“It’s time to look after an expensive ass tiger,” he smirked.

* * *

Taeyong knocked on the large wooden doors. Sehun was crossing his arms and stood beside Taeyong. Johnny was shuffling with the necklace. He had put it on that morning, hiding it in his coat. How would the others react if he told them he had found a strange cat necklace in their supposed ally’s letter.

The white doors slowly opened and a head popped through. A man with dyed blonde hair and thick lips tinted pink smiled at them.

“You must be the detectives Chief Kim sent over,” he said in a soft yet kind voice. The man opened the door even wider. He was wearing a pure white suit with a scarf despite it being the middle of August. In his other hand was a large baby penguin plush with a bow wrapped around its neck.

“We are,” Johnny responded. He pointed at Sehun. “Detective Oh Sehun.” Then he pointed at Taeyong whose eyes were locked on the plush.

“The guy with silver hair is detective Lee Taeyong.” The man smiled, his eyes closing. 

“Well welcome, please, come in.” The man stood out of the way as the three detectives entered the mansion. A large golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the large entrance way. At the end of the hall was a fountain, where an empty pedestal stood on top.

“That’s where Taehyung kept the jade tiger.” The man laughed softly. “Well, until we got word that someone was planning on stealing it.” He clapped his hands together.

“Fuck forgot to introduce myself. Kim-Park Jimin. My husband is upstairs still getting ready.” 

Sehun leaned over to Taeyong and whispered, “My god they’re rich.” Taeyong hummed in agreement. Johnny walked over next to Jimin and pointed at the penguin.

“What’s that for?” he asked curiously. Jimin looked down at the penguin plush in his arms.

“It’s for Kai,” he responded.

“Kai who?”

“He’s the son of my husband and I’s friend. He’s turning 10 today and we’re actually heading over to the party very soon.”

“Well, tell Kai I said congratulations. Also tell him being a teenager is just another circle of Hell.” Jimin snorted at Johnny’s remark. 

“So, um, Mr. Kim-Park?” Taeyong asked.

“Please call me Jimin.” Taeyong nodded.

“Thanks. So where _is_ the statue anyways?”

“It’s been moved into a private room. Some officers arrived earlier today and are currently standing guard,” a deep voice said. Walking down the stairs was a man with curly black hair and a black suit. In his hand was a large bag with soft blue gift wrap popping out.

He walked over to Jimin and kissed him on the cheek. “Ready to go?” he asked. Jimin nodded. The man looked at the three detectives and smiled.

“Taehyung. Nice to meet you. Thank you for alerting us about the future break-in.” Taeyong responded to him.

“Oh it’s not a problem. We’re happy to help. Enjoy your party!” The couple waved goodbye and walked out the front door. Once they closed the door, Sehun walked over to the fountain and sat next to it.

“So… did the informant ever give us a time?” he asked. Taeyong winced in surprise.

“Actually no, they never did,” he responded. Sehun bit his lip.

“That’s hella suspicious. I’m still really uneasy about this.” Johnny shrugged.

“They could’ve just forgotten to,” he mentioned. Johnny averted his brown eyes to Sehun. “I think we should just be happy we even got this information.” Sehun sighed and lowered his sunglasses. 

“As much as I hate to admit it Suh, you have an excellent point. But don’t come crying to me if one of you gets kidnapped,” he said in a seemingly threatening tone. Taeyong shivered.

“Please stop.”

“Stop what?”

Taeyong gulped. “Saying we’re going to get kidnapped! This isn’t some sort of spy movie you bitch!”

“Who are you calling a bitch!” Johnny let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The summer air was cool and crisp. Ten pulled up his motorcycle behind some bushes and grabbed his gear. He looked around and saw the squad cars parked out on the long driveway. 

He simply chuckled to himself as he pulled on his mask. _So, the game has begun. They got the letter_. Ten pulled out a grappling hook and aimed at the roof. He pressed the trigger and shot up, holding on tight to the bag.

Ten’s feet touched off the ground and he shot up to the roof. This was all routine for him. Ten grabbed the edge of the roof once he got close enough and gracefully climbed onto stable footing. 

He retracted the grappling hook and put it back into his bag. Ten adjusted his Venetian cat mask and started walking across the large roof.

If the three Stooges and Mr. Bean did get the letter, the statue would’ve been moved to another room.

But which one, that was the question. 

Ten stopped walking once he got to a semi-large glass dome. It was looking down over a long and winding staircase. Up the staircase, could be the room where the Jade Tiger was being kept. 

Ten smirked behind his mask. He carefully put down the bag and pulled out a fine laser blade. The thief started carefully cutting into the glass, making sure to make a hole large enough for him to fit through.

Once he made a wide enough circle, Ten lifted up the glass pane and put it beside him. He once again reached into his bag and pulled out a line. He attached it to the open tool vest wrapped around his abdomen. 

He zipped up the bag and grabbed on tight. Ten lowered himself onto the staircase and landed as swiftly as a cat. 

The silent victory was short lived. Ten heard growling from behind him and turned around to find a small yet fluffy Pomeranian yapping at him.

He rolled his eyes and took out a dog treat from his pocket.  _ I suspected this would happen _ , he groaned to himself as he threw the treat to the now very happy dog. He patted the dog’s head with a gloved hand and left it to eat the treat. 

Ten walked up the stairs and into a long hallway. Now which one of these doors could be where they were hiding the tiger? 

Ten stopped walking the moment he saw two burly officers standing in front of two large doors. He hid behind some plants and glared at them.  _ God damn it I can’t take them on, unless…  _ Ten recalled that he recently had acquired a gas bomb from another heist. The thief grabbed a black face mask and quickly put it on beneath his cat mask. 

He pulled out the gas bomb and pressed the button on it. He rolled it towards the guards and it exploded into green smoke. He watched as the guards fainted.

Ten went over to check their pulses. Still alive. He kicked their weapons far away from them and slowly pushed them out of the way of the door. Ten opened the doors and was met with six more police officers, all armed with guns.

Ten groaned. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Black Cat, you are under arrest!” one of the officers shouted. Ten rolled his eyes from behind his mask.

“Oh fun. What are you going to do, zap me?” he said sarcastically. The officer who yelled at him pulled out a taser. 

“Of course,” Ten said in a dry voice, pushing back his hair. He ran towards the officer with the taser and grabbed her arm. He pointed the taser at her chest and pushed her arm into herself. He let go fast enough that the electricity only hit the officer.

She let out a shrill scream and fell to the ground. Ten took the taser out of her hand and pointed it at the officers.

“Who’s next?” Another officer ran up to him. Ten jumped out of the way and slid under him. He tazed the officer’s leg and quickly stood up. This time two officers came at him with batons.  _ How savage _ , he thought to himself as he head butted one and tazed the other. There were two remaining police officers. 

One of them turned to a short woman with a high ponytail.

“Officer Lee, go get Detective Oh, Lee, and Suh!” She nodded and rushed out. Ten let her. He turned his attention to the final officer. 

Ten flicked his fingers. “Come on pretty boy, dance with me,” he taunted. The officer took out a gun.

“Not a chance, Black Cat,” he hissed. Ten crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Oh look, you just brought a gun to a taser fight.” Ten ran towards the officer. He didn’t shoot. The thief took this opportunity to wrap his arm around the officer’s neck and choke him enough that he fainted. 

Ten let go as he fell to the ground. He turned around to look at the jade tiger. It was stunning. Perfectly carved from imperial jade. Worth ₩22,651,823, maybe even more since it’s coming straight from the Kim-Parks.

Ten slowly took off both of his masks. He slowly inhaled. His big break. He could finally get out of the goddamn system and escape to somewhere far away.

That was when he heard the clicking of a gun. Ten groaned and turned around to see a very handsome, tall man with brown hair. 

“Black Cat, you are under arrest!” he said. Ten smirked. He dropped the tazer. He pushed back his hair as he leaned against the jade tiger.

“Well, well, well. Detective Suh Johnny. It’s finally a pleasure to meet you.” Johnny almost dropped his gun.

“How… what… how do you know my name?” Ten laughed. He pulled out a red envelope and licked his lips.

“I’m the one who sent your precious anonymous tip.”


	3. The Black Cat's Message

_Some time before_

Johnny heard a loud thudding noise from upstairs. He turned around to look at his partners. 

“The hell was that?” he questioned. Taeyong shrugged.

“I think they have a dog. Probably just running around and accidentally bumped into a wall or something.” Sehun shook his head.

“No it can’t be. The dog would have to be huge. The Kim-Parks have a Pomeranian according to Chief Kim,” he responded, slowly getting up. Taeyong gulped. He laughed nervously. He ruffled his silver hair.

“Maybe… perhaps… they have a bigger dog we were never told about?” At that moment they heard desperate footsteps running down the stairs. Officer Lee Jieun. 

She was breathing heavily, her eyes full of fear.

“Jieun-noona what is it?” Johnny asked. She pointed up the stairs.

“It’s the Black Cat! He’s already knocked out six officers. Officer Moon told me to come get you.” Johnny didn’t wait a single second. He ran up the stairs, Jieun followed him. 

“JOHNNY WAIT!” Sehun called. Johnny didn’t listen to him. The Black Cat was actually here, this was Johnny’s chance. He got to the upper hallway and saw Officers Choi and Jung unconscious on the ground, but still very much alive. 

“Jieun-noona get those two somewhere safe,” Johnny ordered as he pulled out a gun. He positioned himself in front of the doorway. Walking towards the jade tiger was a slender man dressed in a tight fitting black suit. A cat mask and face mask were on the ground.

Johnny clicked the trigger and held it at the Black Cat’s general direction.

“Black Cat, you are under arrest!” The thief dropped what seemed to be a tazer and turned around, slowly. He was smirking. _Holy fuck he’s hot._ The Black Cat had dark messy hair which he was pushing back as he leaned against the jade tiger. He seemed to be wearing orange contacts. He had a sharp face and a slender nose. 

The human embodiment of a cat.

“Well, well, well. Detective Suh Johnny. It’s finally a pleasure to meet you,” the Black Cat said. Johnny winced, almost dropping his gun. 

“How… what… how do you know my name?” the thief laughed. He pulled out a red envelope and licked his lips.

“I’m the one who sent your precious anonymous tip.” Johnny gasped in horror. _The Black Cat._ He _sent the letter?!_ Johnny reached into his coat and gently touched the cat necklace. He should’ve known…

The Black Cat tilted his head. “Speechless? I get that a lot.” Johnny was speechless. Sehun was right, this was a trap. The Black Cat walked towards Johnny. He stood next to him. The Black Cat was about six inches shorter then Johnny. He expected him to be taller. 

“Looks like you guys did come. I’m surprised you did.” The Black Cat took a piece of paper out and gave it to Johnny. 

“Keep this babe. It’ll be important later.” He stepped back and put his hands out. “Now I think it’s time you arrested me.”

* * *

“He did what?!” Sehun said in disbelief. Johnny nodded. 

“He told me to arrest him,” he responded shrugging. Officer Min and officer Song were leading a cuffed Black Cat down the stairs. He eyed Johnny up and down. He noticed he had taken off his coat, and the cat necklace was showing.

The Black Cat smiled like a child getting a lollipop. “You found the necklace! Aw I thought no one would see it. You can keep it Johnny,” he said with a wink. Taeyong was about to say something before Taehyung rushed into the house. 

He looked around and saw the Black Cat being led to a squad car.

“Oh my god, you guys caught him!” The three detectives nodded. A forensic scientist approached them.

“Detective Oh,” he said, meeting Sehun’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

“We found a glass pane on the top window that's been taken out and a black 2019 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R parked behind some bushes.”

“My baby! Don’t you dare ruin it!” they heard Black Cat yell from outside. The forensic scientist rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Taehyung.

“Anyways. Don’t worry Mr. Kim-Park the statue is perfectly fine.” He let out a huge sigh of relief. Taehyung started shaking each of the detectives hands, thanking them over and over again. Johnny was still in some weird sort of daze.

He kept touching the cat necklace around his neck.  _ The Black Cat said he purposefully put the necklace in there. Why? Was he really expecting one of us to keep it or was that only to fuck around with me.  _ Taeyong leaned over to tap Johnny on the shoulder.

“Dude, it’s over now. All we have to do is wait for our next case to be given to us.” Johnny just nodded.  He still had the little note the Black Cat had given him seated in his hand. 

“Sehun-hyung?” he asked. Sehun lowered his sunglasses and arched his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“Can I go home, I don’t feel well.”

Taeyong came into the conversation. “Really?! But you were the most excited about tonight.” Johnny shook his head.

“Sorry. It’s just been a lot tonight.” Taeyong nodded his head.

“It’s okay bro. This is your first arrest. We’ll call you back into the office tomorrow.” Johnny thanked Taeyong and exited the manor. Police cars were parked everywhere. Some nosey neighbors had come out to see what the commotion was. Johnny didn’t care. He was just tired and confused.

“Excuse me, are you detective Suh?” a short forensic scientist asked.

“Yes,” Johnny responded. The scientist pointed at himself.

“Doctor Lee Jihoon. Could you possibly ride the suspect’s motorcycle back to the station? This isn’t exactly the best place to examine it.” Johnny faked a smile.

“Of course.” Dr. Lee nodded. Johnny slightly turned his head to see the Black Cat watching from the squad car he was led into. There was something about him that Johnny just couldn’t out his finger one.

* * *

Johnny thankfully was able to get the motorcycle back in time. He stretched his arms as he walked to his desk to collect his stuff. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. Johnny slowly opened the paper and read what was in it.

On the bottom of the page was a neatly done doodle of the Black Cat’s real face winking and smirking. Johnny rolled his eyes and started reading.

_ Good evening detective Suh, _

_ You’re probably wondering, how the hell did you get this? It's… complicated. You see—I’m not exactly stealing for myself. I’m doing it for some other bitch, for now we’ll call him H. H as mentioned before, is a major bitch. The whole plan with the letter I gave you guys was that we would all be in one place. If I escaped with the tiger, I would still have this note. If I were to be arrested (which was the greater chance), I needed you to do something risky. You’re going to need to break me out. Then I’ll tell you the whole situation. Let’s just say by the end of this, you might just have arrested a triad boss. Good luck. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Black Cat _

_ PS. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you my real name soon _

That was… strange. Then the realization finally hit him.

“WAIT TRIAD BOSS?!”


	4. Break Out

_What am I doing?! I have gone bananas!_ Johnny yelled at himself. It was the next day. Johnny had thought it over the night before. He decided he was going to talk to the Black Cat. Only problem… he’s a convicted criminal. Well, good chance he is. The evidence is undoubtedly plausible. 

But if he was right about the triad boss, this could be Johnny’s big break. Johnny bumped into Dr. Lee who was walking back from his lab. 

“Dr. Lee?!” Dr. Lee chuckled.

“Please, call me Jihoon.” Johnny grabbed Jihon’s shoulders, having to bend down to see his eyes fully.

“Jihoon, I am going to sound _crazy_ , but I need your help.”

* * *

Jihoon massaged his temples once Johnny finished explaining the situation and showed him the note.

“Soooooo, let me get this straight. You want to assist a criminal, who by the way, is wanted in _three_ different countries, just because he told you he’s being forced to do this?!” Johnny bit his lip and nodded.

“Um, yeah. Pretty much.” Jihoon slowly blinked. 

“You’re crazier then my husband,” he mumbled. Jihoon lowered his hands and pushed his glasses up. He looked up to see Johnny giving him the puppy eyes. The scientist groaned.

“Fine you little bastard—”

“Bold of you to say that.”

“Shut up. But you owe me big time Suh,” Jihoon growled. Johnny gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Dear god I hope this is worth it.”

* * *

Ten sat diligently in his holding cell. He had officially creeped out his cellmates by doing the circling crab walk but with a back bend.

It sadly didn’t kill his boredom. He was going to be taken into court, and thrown into jail for who knows how long. _I’m too young to rot in jail!_

The cell started unlocking. A man shorter then Ten (oh thank god) entered the cell. He was looking at his clipboard.

“Black Cat,” he asked. Ten stood up.

“Yes?”

The man pointed at the cell’s exit. “I need to take your fingerprints.” Ten groaned. He followed the man out. Once they were far enough away from the cell, the man shoved Ten to the side of the wall.

“Now listen carefully, because I don’t have enough time. The himbo has asked me to help you escape or some crazy bullshit like that.”

“Himbo?”

“Yes, Suh Johnny. The detective who arrested you last night. God knows why he’s doing this.” Ten slowly smiled. _He actually read the note! Oh my god I’m saved!!_ The man started dragging Ten towards the exit. He opened the door. Outside waiting was Johnny.

Ten ran up to him and bounced up and down with joy.

“Oh my god thank you thank you!” he cried out with joy. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“You better be right about the triad boss.” Ten stopped bouncing and went serious. He glared at Johnny.

“I may be a thief, but Suh Johnny… I would never lie.” Johnny stepped at Ten’s sudden change of tone. Ten instantly lit up again.

“So do you have my stuff?” he asked. Johnny took off the backpack and passed it to Ten.

“Sorry I couldn’t get your actual bag but I was able to get your stuff.” Ten shrugged. Johnny reached down and grabbed his hand. They both started running. 

The detective led Ten into the parking lot, where he saw his motorcycle. It was perfectly fine. Even his black helmet with the pink streaks were still there.

“Hell yeah,” he said quietly. Ten put the backpack on and clip the straps together. He put on his helmet and put down the visor.

He got onto the motorcycle and noticed that Johnny was still standing there. Ten tilted his head.

“Well, what are you doing? Get on,” he motioned. Johnny blinked in horror.

“What?! I’m already going to be in trouble with helping you escape!” Ten rolled his eyes from behind his visor.

“The moment you agreed to help me break out you were in for deep shit. Just go with the flow.” Johnny let out a deep sigh as he got on the bike with Ten. He wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist.  _ Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Stay calm you goddamn idiot!  _

Ten revved up the engine. He put his feet on the footrests. The motorcycle’s engine roared as they sped out of the parking lot. Johnny was thankfully very calm.

“So Black Cat, what’s your real name?” Johnny asked.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can call me Ten.” 

“Okay, Ten, where are we going?” Johnny asked.

“My apartment,” Ten casually responded. Johnny gasped.

“Are you going to kill me?!” Ten groaned in annoyance.

“No, I’m not going to kill you. Has anyone told you you’re paranoid?”

Johnny was quiet for a moment. “My cousin Mark has, on multiple occasions.” Ten laughed.

“I like this Mark guy. He seems reasonable.” The moment was short lived. Behind them were the sounds of sirens.  _ Already? Damn that was fast.  _

Ten swerved the other direction. “Sorry Johnny boy but we need to make a detour.” Johnny also seemed to notice the police after them.

“I hope Jihoon didn’t rat me out.” Ten clicked his tongue.

“The short guy?”

“Says you!”

“Well sorry LeBron not all of us are over six feet tall and-” Ten cut himself off. He was about to call Johnny hot. They literally met last night and not in the best circumstances. 

“Are you gonna finish that?”

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME!” Ten shouted. He swerved again, running straight through a red light.

“DUDE HOW MANY LAWS ARE WE BREAKING RIGHT NOW!” Johnny shouted.

“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” Ten shouted back. They rode further and further out of the city. Ten was very good at throwing off the cops, he must’ve done this many times. Once they were far enough away from the sightline of the police, Ten drove the motorcycle into some tall bushes.

The two of them quickly jumped off and hid. They bent down and listened as the squad cars passed by. The sound of the sirens were distant, then close by, then distant once again. Johnny slowly raised his head over the bushes. 

Johnny let out a sigh of relief and gave Ten the thumbs up. The squad cars are gone, the thumbs up told him. Ten flipped up his visor and looked directly at Johnny.

He smiled under his helmet. “Thanks for risking everything. I mean, I’m just some common thief who-”

“Don’t say that,” Johnny told him. Ten’s heart fluttered a bit.  _ He cares!  _ “I’m only doing this to find out about that triad boss.”  _ Fuck he doesn’t care! _

Ten growled and flipped his visor back. He moved his motorcycle out of the bushes and begrudgingly helped Johnny one.

He started the engine and headed back in the direction of Seoul.


	5. The Penthouse

Ten parked his motorcycle in an alleyway, out of sight of police officers. He patted the seat.

“Sorry baby, can’t take you out anymore. The fuzz knows what you look like.” Johnny watched as Ten took off his strange black helmet. His black hair was messy now, some of it covering his eye. 

It was… sort of cute. But the moment ended when Ten glared at him. Johnny averted his eyes from the thief. Ten just rolled his eyes.

“Come one, we’re going up to my apartment,” he told him as he walked out of the alley. Johnny blinked in surprise.

“Wait, you have an apartment?!”

“It's technically not mine, a friend’s actually. He’s letting me crash there. That’s just his extra anyways he doesn’t care,” Ten answered. 

“How rich is your friend?” Johnny asks as they make their way to the elevator. Ten simply shrugged.

“Shit, rich enough to own two apartments I guess,” he responded, pressing the button for the top floor. The two stand silently as the elevator carries them up to where Ten is staying.

“By any chance are you allergic to cats?”

“No.”

“Good, so you and Louis will be fine.” No other conversation ensued after that. Johnny was alone with his thoughts (oh and Ten, who was trying to take out his contacts… not a pretty scene to watch). 

The elevator door dinged. Ten was able to get one contact out but not the other. Now he looked like one of those cats with the cool heterochromia. 

Ten turned his head to Johnny. “What are you staring at?” Johnny awkwardly smiled.

“Well… actually… well,” he stuttered. “I think your eyes look cool like that. One brown and the other orange. It suits your… weird cat aesthetic.” Ten’s cheeks turned pink. He covered his face with his hand. The thief just walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. _Oh shit I broke the poor guy_. 

He dug around for his keys and unlocked his front door. A Siamese cat walks out and brushes itself against Ten’s legs. He bends down and strokes the cat’s fur.

“Hey Louis, it’s good to see you too,” he said softly.

Louis purred at Ten’s presence. Johnny slowly walked over and bent down.

“Can I try petting him?”

“Only if you’re chosen worthy by Lo- oh and he’s going inside.”  Johnny let out a disappointed sigh.  He really wanted to pet the cat, he probably wasn’t worthy. Ten stood up and went inside. He grabbed Johnny and dragged him in.

Ten closed the door and locked it. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, now we can talk about whatever the Hell we want!” Johnny gave Ten an awkward smile and a thumbs up. 

“But first, I need something comfy. As much as I look pretty hot in this, I can’t stay in it all day,” Ten said with a laugh. Johnny shrugged.

“Do what you need. I’ll be on the couch, trying to become worthy of your cat.” Ten didn’t respond. He just walked off to wherever the hell his room is. 

_ Wait, did I even ask him where the living room was? Fuck!  _ The ‘apartment’ was more like a goddamn penthouse.  Whoever Ten’s friend was, he must’ve been some loaded CEO or at least the son of some loaded CEO. 

Johnny walked around aimlessly. He was not paying attention to his surroundings. He opened a door, hoping it was something. 

Instead he got a shirtless Ten.

Johnny stood there speechless. So was Ten who seemed to have just put on a pair of sweatpants. 

Ten starts screaming. He drops his shirt and runs over to the doorway. He tried sizing himself up to Johnny (won’t ever be possible).

“Please get out!” he told him. 

“Why?” Johnny asked.

Ten crossed his arms and pouted. “I don’t like people watching…” Johnny couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“The Black Cat, wanted in three countries, hates people watching him get dressed?” The detective starts laughing now, almost falling to the ground at how hard he’s laughing.

Ten gave him a look, almost pleading. “Just please get out…” he said in a low tone. This wasn’t his usual pumped up, hyper tone. It was almost sad, as if he was begging him to get out. He felt kind of bad now for laughing. Johnny stepped out of the room and into the hallway. 

“Could at least point me in the direction of the living room before kicking me out.” Ten points to the right. Johnny gives him a ‘thank you’ and smiles. 

Ten didn’t respond. He just closed the door. Johnny shrugs and walks in the direction of the living room.

“HOLY SHIT!” he yells. The living room was huge. It had a view of the city. There was a conversation pit with black seats and a ebony table in the center. Off to the side was an island with a bar and the kitchen. 

Ten’s cat was lounging in one of the seats. Johnny stood there in awe. He didn’t even notice Ten come up from behind and jump onto his back.

Johnny screamed and almost fell over.  Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s broad shoulders, his legs around his abdomen.

“Can I stay like this for a bit?” the thief asked.

“No, I need to sit down,” he told him calmly. Ten scoffed and got off of him.

Johnny hopped into the conversation pit. He almost seems to sink into the comfortable seats. He let out a sigh of relief. 

He never realized how stressed he was, with the case and everything. He closed his eyes and relaxed. 

It didn’t last long because Ten scooted close to him. He laid his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He was wearing a shirt that seemed too big for him and gray sweatpants. Both of his contacts were taken out now. His black hair was messy and somewhat in his face.

“Can I take a nap? I didn’t sleep well last night.” Johnny patted Ten’s head.

“Sure, why not. Last night was chaotic. To be honest, I didn’t get much sleep either.” Ten nodded his head sleepily. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Johnny gently moved Ten’s body to his lap, so he could be more comfortable. The Black Cat was fast asleep.

He didn’t look like the snarky, flirty thief. He seemed almost peaceful. Johnny smiled softly.

“Sleep well, Ten.”

* * *

Taeyong approached the door. He and Sehun had followed the motorcycle to this place. But he nor Sehun had alerted the police. 

Johnny wouldn’t have helped the Black Cat escape if he didn’t have a reason. Would he? 

“Dude, stop thinking, we need to see if Johnny’s okay,” Sehun ordered. Taeyong nodded. They approached the door.

Taeyong knocked on the door. 

Footsteps slowly approached. Sehun and Taeyong prepared to attack. The door opened.

The Black Cat stood in front of them. He was holding a fat cat. Instead of what he was wearing the night before, he was wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants.

He looked like he was just woken up, his face screamed pissed off.

“What do you want?” he asked tiredly. 

“Black Cat, where’s Johnny?” Sehun asked.

The Black Cat slowly blinked. “Johnny? He’s asleep.”

“What?” the detectives said in unison. The Black Cat put down the cat. He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at them.

“He’s fucking asleep. Want coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted at some unresolved trauma with Ten


	6. Prince of Macau

Ten lead the two detectives inside. He put down Louis who seemed to have taken an interest in the taller one.

He picked up the cat.

“I’m more of a dog person but…” he said as he started petting Louis.

“Sehun please put down the suspect’s cat,” the shorter silver haired detective told his partner. Sehun shook his head no. Silver haired guy groaned.

“God damnit,” he muttered. Ten laughed. They soon got to the living room. Ten leaned over the side of the conversation pit and touched Johnny’s cheek.

“Johnny, there’s some weird ass people here,” he said softly.

“WEIRD ASS?! NOW LISTEN HERE PUNK!” Sehun shouted as he put down Louis. Ten rushed to the island in the kitchen and grabbed two of his kunai. He held them towards the now approaching Sehun.

His partner was freaking out as Sehun drew a gun on Ten. 

“Fight me you long-ass bitch!” Ten hissed. This pissed off Sehun even more. His partner had rushed over to where Johnny was and started shaking him awake.

Johnny sat up. He turned his head. His eyes lit up in fear and he crawled over the side of the conversation pit and rushed over to the two people arguing. 

He grabbed Ten’s hand. “Please don’t fight! Sehun, put down your gun. Ten, put down your Naruto thingies.” 

The silver haired guy blinked. “His name is Ten?” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Yes his name is Ten.” Ten felt touched. Johnny was already protecting him from his bitch ass coworkers. How sweet. 

Ten took Johnny’s hand and lifted it off of his. He walked back to the island and put down his kunai. Sehun lowered his gun.

The detective let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good, now let’s introduce ourselves in a calm manner.”

The silver haired guy walked up to Ten and tried shaking his hand. 

“Lee Taeyong.” Ten shook his hand in disgust.

“Obligated,” he said coldly.

Johnny pointed to Sehun. “He’s pissed off now but this is Oh Sehun.”

“Bitch,” Sehun spat.

“Petty ass motherfucker,” Ten responded. Johnny laughed awkwardly as he led Ten away from Sehun’s general direction. 

“Ten, would you like to introduce yourself?” The thief let out a groan.

“I’m Ten,” he told the detectives burgrudendly. Johnny blinked in confusion.

“Wait you gave me your rea-”

“Ah ttttt,” Ten said, clicking his tongue. “Only because I trust you.” He points at Taeyong and Sehun. “Taeyong is at least decent, Sehun called me a punk and I don’t like him. He’s annoying.” Sehun clenched his fists and prepared to punch Ten if Taeyong didn’t hold him back. Johnny hugged Ten protectively from behind.

_ Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic. Oh are those abs I feel?  _

“So Johnny, are you going to tell us  _ why  _ you helped a wanted criminal escape containment?” Johnny seemed to be thinking. Ten just sank into his arms.  _ Damn whoever is going to date him is hella lucky!  _

“Hey you know the suspect seems to be getting a bit too comfortable, right?” Sehun pointed out. Johnny held on tighter to Ten.

“Good question, Taeyong,” he responded completely ignoring Sehun. Johnny explained everything, making sure to especially explain the letters. 

Sehun blinked. “Hold up, you’re telling me that this thief,” he says pointing at Ten. “Knows where a triad boss is?” Ten and Johnny nodded in unison. Sehun slowly escaped Taeyong’s hold and jumped over into the conversation pit.

He put his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it. A triad boss. Wait which one?”  _ It’s time to put on serious mode. _

“They call him the Prince of Macau,” Ten said in a sinister tone.

“His father put the Macau Triad into his hands when he was only eighteen years old. For the last year, he’s been paying me to steal priceless jewelry, since I’m the best of the best. 

He’s cunning, brutal, and gets what he wants. I wanted to steal the Kim-Parks jade tiger to get out of his pawn. But then I got an idea. Why not just get him arrested? Unlike me who’s only committed theft and break-in, he’s murdered people. I’ve seen it. It ain’t pretty.”

“So… where is this guy?” Taeyong asks. Ten opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it.

“Fuck I don’t know. He moves around a lot.”

“At least tell us his name!” Sehun shouted from the couch.

“Hendery, real name Wong Kunhang. A real bitch, more so then Sehun."  Sehun bit his lip. 

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."  Johnny let go of Ten, who scampered to the couch and jumped on. He grabbed a pillow and laid his head on it.

“Okay I’ve given you everything I know. You smart, handsome boys can figure out where he is. I’m going to sleep. You can leave, also Johnny make sure to give me a call.” Johnny walked over to Ten and poked his check.

“No, you’re gonna help us,” he told him.

“What?”

“WHAT!” Johnny nodded.

“You heard me. Ten, you’re going to help us find this Hendery guy.” Ten pouted. 

“I don’t want to.”

Johnny smirked. “You know, if you help us, maybe we could clear your charges. But, that’s just a thought.” Ten’s eyes widened. Johnny had got his attention.

“Ah yes, the negotiator,” Ten said.  He held out his hand for Johnny to shake. “It’s a deal then. Just give me a while, got it?”

Johnny shook his hand. “Okay, deal.”

* * *

Ten had fallen asleep. Sehun, Taeyong, and Johnny were all sitting at the island. It was very quiet. Sehun was drinking a glass of wine, and Taeyong and Johnny were munching on some cookies.

“Johnny,” Sehun asked after taking a sip of his wine. Johnny looked up from his cookies.

“Yes?” Sehun put his glass down.

“I’m going to be blunt with you kid,” he told him.

“I’m literally a year younger than you.”

“Besides the point, are you sure we should trust the Black Cat, I mean Ten?” Johnny looked over to where Ten was sleeping. He was now hugging a pillow. He turned over in place and mumbled something.

The detective looked back at his partners.

“If this Hendery guy is as dangerous as Ten described, we need to catch him. Ten is our biggest lead, we need to trust him."  Taeyong nodded in agreement. Sehun sighed and took another sip of his wine.

“Fine then, but I’m going to need more of this shit.”


	7. Plan

Sehun and Taeyong decided to leave after a couple drinks (they were all Sehun’s drinks. Taeyong had water, like a reasonable adult). 

“We’ll come back tomorrow to discuss the plan. We’ll tell everyone we haven’t found neither you nor Ten yet,” Taeyong told him, a drunk Sehun close to him. Sehun gave an awkward thumbs up and smile.

“Tell the cat he was fluffy.”

Johnny blinked in confusion. “Ten or Louis?” Sehun didn’t answer. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Whelp, seems like I have to get this bastard back to his apartment. Night Johnny.” Johnny gave his friend a nod.

“Good night, Taeyong, be safe.” Taeyong and Sehun left the apartment. Johnny closed the door behind him and locked it, just as Ten did earlier. Johnny walked back to the living room. Ten was still asleep. Johnny sighed.

 _He’s going to hate me in the morning, but he ain’t sleeping on the couch._ Johnny walked around and approached Ten. He slowly picked up the thief bridal style. 

Johnny made sure that he walked as slowly and quietly as possible, making sure not to wake up Ten. 

He creaked open the door to where he saw Ten earlier. 

The detective went into the room and slowly laid Ten on the bed. Ten slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Johnny.

“Where am I?” he asked. Johnny scratched his head.

“I think this is your room,” he responded. Ten slowly sat up and grabbed Johnny by the arm. He pulled him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his body.

“Can you stay with me for a bit?”

“Well, I mean, you already started cuddling with me so where’s the harm in that,” Johnny said in a quiet voice. Ten grunted and closed one eye.

“Less talky, more sleepy.” Johnny chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Ten and pulled him closer.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Johnny boy.”

* * *

Johnny woke up the next morning. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt a weight on his chest. He doesn't recall having some sort of pet.

He then remembered. Ten had asked him the night before to stay with him for a bit. That ‘a bit’ had turned into all night, with Johnny waking up to finding Ten still cuddling him. But he didn’t move at all, he should at least wait for Ten to wake up.

Louis jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to where Ten was sleeping. The cat yawned and closed his eyes. 

It was honestly a very cute scene. Maybe Johnny could close his eyes for a few more minutes.

“JOHNNY! GOOD MORNING!” Sehun’s voice rang across the hall. Johnny kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore him. 

He heard footsteps walking towards the room, and then the sound of Taeyong’s voice.

“Hyung, you need to see this,” he called for Sehun. Johnny heard a second pair of footsteps running towards the room. They stopped. 

“Aw, that’s kind of cute.” Then went the clicking noise of Sehun’s phone camera. _It’s fine, I’ll blackmail him to delete the pictures later._

Taeyong’s footsteps came closer to the bed. Johnny felt a hand on his arm, trying to shake him softly.

“Psst, dude, we brought you coffee.” Johnny opened one eye.

“Did you say coffee?” he responded quietly. Taeyong nodded. 

Johnny slowly sat up, waking up Ten. 

The thief woke up with a jolt and flailed his arms in shock. He then accidentally hit Johnny in the face. 

“Ow!”

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Ten cried out. He put his hands on Johnny’s cheeks and checked his face. “Are you hurt? Do you need assistance? Do you hate me now!” Johnny took Ten’s hands and removed them from his face. 

“Dude, I’m fine. Just hurts a bit. And no, I don’t hate you now. That was a complete accident, okay? I’m not going to hate you for doing something by accident.” Ten bit the bottom of his lip and nodded. _Poor guy, what kind of emotional trauma does he have if he freaks out like that?_

Taeyong walked over and sat on the bed. He patted Ten's back.

"It's alright man, don't worry. Do you want coffee?" Ten shook his head.

"I prefer tea. I'm going to make my own anyways." The thief got up and left his room. The three detectives exchanged looks. "He seemed much more happy and energetic last night," Taeyong mentioned. He gasped. "Maybe it's because I didn't bring him any food!"

Sehun groaned in annoyance. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" he announced as he went to the kitchen. Taeyong looked at Johnny and shrugged.

"Let's just go have breakfast," he told him. Johnny nodded.

"Fantastic idea." 

* * *

The four of them sat at the island. Ten blew on his tea and took a sip. 

"So, what's the plan guys?" Taeyong asked. Ten put his coffee mug on his coaster and smiled awkwardly.

"I think I should've told you guys this bit of info last night." Everyone turned their heads to Ten. Sehun arched an eyebrow and pouted.

"And this information is?"

Ten took another sip of his tea. "Hendery likes hanging out in Hong Kong the most. Or he could be in Shanghai or Busan. But he prefers Hong Kong the most. We could start there," he said, finishing with a shrug. 

Johnny gulped. Mark was in Hong Kong right now. And most likely Ten's psychotic boss. 

He didn't like this, not one bit. 

Taeyong took a long sip of his coffee.

"So Hong Kong it is?"

"Hong Kong it is."

"Guys, we have one problem," Johnny pointed out. He pointed at Ten. "This guy is a wanted criminal in Hong Kong." Taeyong and Sehun let out a small oh.

"Johnny's right. There's also the problem of getting Ten _out_ of the country. The airport staff will defiantly check for what he looks like." Ten chuckled. He jumped off his seat and picked up Louis, petting him like Dr. Evil does with his weirdass cat.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, here's the thing. The police never got a chance to take mugshots of me. And the law enforcement in Hong Kong don't know what I look like. The police here would have to go off of what people remember from my arrest two nights ago. There's a very good chance we can get me to Hong Kong, safely."

Sehun shook his head. "Someone might."

"Well some people are terrible at describing what other's look like. Also, I have experience sneaking into countries." Taeyong shot Ten a finger gun.

"No, no, he's got a point." Ten smiled mischievously as Sehun rolled his eyes and mumbled curses under his breath. Johnny clapped his hands together.

"Great, so Hong Kong it is." Taeyong and Sehun gave each others high fives and Ten lifted Louis to the air victoriously. Johnny sipped his coffee. He stood up and walked over to Ten.

"Can I talk with you, privately?" Taeyong smirked. Johnny shot him a glare.

"Sure," he said as he put down Louis. The two of them walked into the hallway, out of earshot of Sehun and Taeyong who were discussing something else. Ten leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So what is it?" he asked. 

"Remember how I mentioned yesterday that I have a cousin, Mark." Ten nodded.

"How could I forget." Johnny sighed.

"Well, Mark right now is in Hong Kong. I'm scared for him. Could we possibly, once we arrive, locate him and make sure he's safe?" Ten's eyes averted to the ground. He thought for a moment. Johnny held his breath. 

The thief finally spoke. 

"If you're concerned, yes. We can locate him once we arrive." Johnny smiled and hugged Ten. 

"Thank you!" he told him. Ten awkwardly hugged him back.

"No problem, Johnny boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like, half of this chapter in the middle of the night


End file.
